marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Card Catalog: All
With the recently released event cards, there is some uncertainty of exact placement in the catalog. Instead of speculating their position, the can be found in the "Unlisted" section of the catalog until their exact position is found. 1= -Exchangable_With_Silver-_Vibranium.png |with silver Vibranium (Rare) |link=Vibranium Iso8.png |Level-Up ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Iso 8 -Ability_Boom-_ISO-8.jpg |Boom ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Iso 8 Black widow.png |Agent Black Widow (Rare) |link=Black Widow Blackwidow2.jpg |Agent Black Widow+ (S Rare) |link=Black Widow Blackwidow.jpg |Agent Black Widow++ (SS Rare) |link=Black Widow -Secret_Agent-_Black_Widow+++.jpg |Agent Black Widow+++ (U Rare) |link=Black Widow -Chosen One- Jean Grey.jpg |One Jean Grey (Rare) |link=Jean Grey -Chosen One- Jean Grey+.jpg |One Jean Grey+ (S Rare) |link=Jean Grey -Chosen One- Jean Grey++.jpg |One Jean Grey++ (SS Rare) |link=Jean Grey -Chosen One- Jean Grey+++.jpg |One Jean Grey+++ (U Rare) |link=Jean Grey Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card () |link= Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card () |link= Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card () |link= Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card () |link= -Freedoms_Friend-_Captain_America+.jpg |Friend Captain America+ (S Rare) |link=Captain America |-| 2= -Deathless- Wolverine.jpg |Deathless Wolverine (Rare) |link=Wolverine -Deathless- Wolverine+.jpg |Deathless Wolverine+ (S Rare) |link=Wolverine -A Jingle and a Tingle- Stocking.jpg |Jingle and a Tingle Stocking (Rare) |link=Stocking -Ho Ho Ho- Spider-Man.jpg |Ho Ho Spider-Man (S Rare) |link=Spider-Man Spider-Woman.png |Spider-Woman (Common) |link=Spider-Woman Spider-Woman+.png |Spider-Woman+ (Uncommon) |link=Spider-Woman Black Cat.png |Black Cat (Common) |link=Black Cat Blackcat uncommon.jpg |Black Cat+ (Uncommon) |link=Black Cat Vulture.jpg |Vulture (Common) |link=Vulture Vulture_uncommon.jpg |Vulture+ (Uncommon) |link=Vulture Ms Marvel.png |Ms. Marvel (Common) |link=Ms. Marvel MsMarvel_uncommon.jpg |Ms. Marvel+ (Uncommon) |link=Ms. Marvel HumanTorch_common.jpg |Human Torch (Common) |link=Human Torch HumanTorch_uncommon.jpg |Human Torch+ (Uncommon) |link=Human Torch Sif.png |Sif (Common) |link=Sif Sif+.png |Sif+ (Uncommon) |link=Sif |-| 3= Valkyrie.png |Valkyrie (Common) |link=Valkyrie Valkyrie1.jpg |Valkyrie+ (Uncommon) |link=Valkyrie Mockingbird.jpg |Mockingbird (Common) |link=Mockingbird Mockingbird+.jpg |Mockingbird+ (Uncommon) |link=Mockingbird Tigra.jpg |Tigra (Common) |link=Tigra Tigra+.jpg |Tigra+ (Uncommon) |link=Tigra Wasp.jpg |Wasp (Common) |link=Wasp Wasp+.jpg |Wasp+ (Uncommon) |link=Wasp Iceman.jpg |Iceman (Common) |link=Iceman Iceman+.jpg |Iceman+ (Uncommon) |link=Iceman Spider man.png |Spider-Man (Uncommon) |link=Spider-Man Spider man+.png |Spider-Man+ (Rare) |link=Spider-Man spiderwoman1.jpg |Spider Spider-Woman (Uncommon) |link=Spider-Woman Spiderwoman+rare.jpg |Spider Spider-Woman+ (Rare) |link=Spider-Woman BlackCat.png |of Bad Luck Black Cat (Uncommon) |link=Black Cat Black_CatR.png |of Bad Luck Black Cat+ (Rare) |link=Black Cat |-| 4= Storm.jpg |Storm (Uncommon) |link=Storm Storm+.png |Storm+ (Rare) |link=Storm Sabretooth.jpg |Sabretooth (Uncommon) |link=Sabretooth Sabertooth+.png |Sabretooth+ (Rare) |link=Sabretooth daredevil1.jpg |Daredevil (Uncommon) |link=Daredevil DaredevilR.png |Daredevil+ (Rare) |link=Daredevil Ghostrider1.jpg |Ghost Rider (Uncommon) |link=Ghost Rider Ghostrider2.jpg |Ghost Rider+ (Rare) |link=Ghost Rider Blade.png |Blade (Uncommon) |link=Blade Blade+.PNG |Blade+ (Rare) |link=Blade nova1.jpg |Nova (Uncommon) |link=Nova Nova+.png |Nova+ (Rare) |link=Nova Archangel.jpg |Archangel (Uncommon) |link=Archangel Archangel+.jpg |Archangel+ (Rare) |link=Archangel Mystique.jpg |Mystique (Rare) |link=Mystique Mystique+.jpg |Mystique+ (S Rare) |link=Mystique |-| 5= X-23.jpg |X-23 (Rare) |link=X-23 X-23+.jpg |X-23+ (S Rare) |link=X-23 Storm.png |of Lightning Storm (Rare) |link=Storm Storm+srare.jpg |of Lightning Storm+ (S Rare) |link=Storm -Infinite_Lawyer-_Daredevil.jpg |Lawyer Daredevil (Rare) |link=Daredevil -Infinite_Lawyer-_Daredevil+.jpg |Lawyer Daredevil+ (S Rare) |link=Daredevil humantorch1.jpg |of Fire Human Torch (Rare) |link=Human Torch -Ball_of_Fire-_Human_Torch+.jpg |of Fire Human Torch+ (S Rare) |link=Human Torch Nova rare.jpg |Corps Nova (Rare) |link=Nova -Nova_Corps-_Nova+.jpg |Corps Nova+ (S Rare) |link=Nova Morbius Rare.png |Morbius (Rare) |link=Morbius Morbius+.jpg |Morbius+ (S Rare) |link=Morbius Green Goblin Rare.png |Green Goblin (Rare) |link=Green Goblin GreenGoblin2.jpg |Green Goblin+ (S Rare) |link=Green Goblin Mariahill1.jpg |Maria Hill (Rare) |link=Maria Hill Maria_Hill+.jpg |Maria Hill+ (S Rare) |link=Maria Hill |-| 6= Wind-RiderStorm.jpg |Wind-Rider Storm (Rare) |link=Storm Wind-RiderStorm+.jpg |Wind-Rider Storm+ (S Rare) |link=Storm Magik.jpg |Magik (Rare) |link=Magik Magik+.jpg |Magik+ (S Rare) |link=Magik -Fickle_Fortune-_Black_Cat.jpg |Fortune Black Cat (Rare) |link=Black Cat -Fickle_Fortune-_Black_Cat+.jpg |Fortune Black Cat+ (S Rare) |link=Black Cat -Starjammer-_Ms._Marvel.jpg |Starjammer Ms. Marvel (Rare) |link=Ms. Marvel -Starjammer-_Ms._Marvel+.jpg |Starjammer Ms. Marvel+ (S Rare) |link=Ms. Marvel -Shield Maiden- Sif.jpg |Maiden Sif (Rare) |link=Sif -Shield_Maiden-_Sif+.jpg |Maiden Sif+ (S Rare) |link=Sif -Double_Life-_Spider-Woman.jpg |Life Spider-Woman (Rare) |link=Spider-Woman -Double_Life-_Spider-Woman+.jpg |Life Spider-Woman+ (S Rare) |link=Spider-Woman -Jungle Fighter- Shanna the She-Devil.jpg |Fighter Shanna the She-Devil (Rare) |link=Shanna the She-Devil -Jungle Fighter- Shanna the She-Devil+.jpg |Fighter Shanna the She-Devil+ (S Rare) |link=Shanna the She-Devil -New Protector- Quasar.jpg |Protector Quasar (Rare) |link=Quasar -New Protector- Quasar+.jpg |Protector Quasar+ (S Rare) |link=Quasar |-| 7= -Spider_Web-_Spider-man.jpg |Web Spider-man (S Rare) |link=Spider-Man -Spider_Web-_Spider-Man+.jpg |Web Spider-man+ (SS Rare) |link=Spider-Man SRHumanTorch.PNG |Blast The Human Torch (S Rare) |link=Human Torch -Fire_Blast-_The_Human_Torch+.jpg |Blast The Human Torch+ (SS Rare) |link=Human Torch -Vampire_Hunter-_Blade.jpg |Hunter Blade (S Rare) |link=Blade -Vampire_Hunter-_Blade+.jpg |Hunter Blade+ (SS Rare) |link=Blade SRX-23.PNG |Eliminator X-23 (S Rare) |link=X-23 -Cloned_Eliminator-_X-23+.jpg |Eliminator X-23+ (SS Rare) |link=X-23 -Centurion_Nova-Prime-_Nova.jpg |Nova-Prime Nova (S Rare) |link=Nova -Centurion_Nova-Prime-_Nova+.jpg |Nova-Prime Nova+ (SS Rare) |link=Nova Nickfury1.jpg |Foxtrot Nick Fury (S Rare) |link=Nick Fury NickFury2.jpg |Foxtrot Nick Fury+ (SS Rare) |link=Nick Fury LeopardessTigra.jpg |Leopardess Tigra (S Rare) |link=Tigra LeopardessTigra+.jpg |Leopardess Tigra+ (SS Rare) |link=Tigra ShapeshifterAssassinMystique.jpg |Assassin Mystique (S Rare) |link=Mystique ShapeshifterAssassinMystique+.jpeg |Assassin Mystique+ (SS Rare) |link=Mystique |-| 8= -Slasher-Sabretooth.png |Slasher Sabretooth (S Rare) |link=Sabretooth -Slasher- Sabretooth+.jpg |Slasher Sabretooth+ (SS Rare) |link=Sabretooth -Master_and_Commander-_Red_Skull.jpg |and Commander Red Skull (S Rare) |link=Red Skull -Master and Commander- Red Skull+.jpg |and Commander Red Skull+ (SS Rare) |link=Red Skull -Secret_Veteran-_Arachne.jpg |Veteran Arachne (S Rare) |link=Arachne -Secret_Veteran-_Arachne+.jpg |Veteran Arachne+ (SS Rare) |link=Arachne VDay Black Widow.JPG |Red Black Widow (S Rare) |link=Black Widow -Rose_Red-_Black_Widow+.jpg |Red Black Widow+ (SS Rare) |link=Black Widow -Protector of Hell's Kitchen- DareDevil.jpg |of Hell's Kitchen DareDevil (S Rare) |link=daredevil -Protector of Hell's Kitchen- DareDevil+.jpg |of Hell's Kitchen DareDevil+ (SS Rare) |link=daredevil Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (S Rare) |link= Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (SS Rare) |link= -Radar_Senses-_Daredevil.jpg |Senses Daredevil (SS Rare) |link=daredevil Daredevil+.png |Senses Daredevil+ (U Rare) |link=daredevil SSRGhostRider.PNG |HellFire Ghost Rider (SS Rare) |link=Ghost Rider URGhostRider+.PNG |HellFire Ghost Rider+ (U Rare) |link=Ghost Rider |-| 9= msmarvel1.jpg |Honor Ms. Marvel (SS Rare) |link=Ms. Marvel -Kree_Honor-_Ms._Marvel+.jpg |Honor Ms. Marvel+ (U Rare) |link=Ms. Marvel Phoenix_Force.jpg |Phoenix Force (SS Rare) |link=Phoenix Force Phoenix_Force+.jpg |Phoenix Force+ (U Rare) |link=Phoenix Force -Wicked_Bad_Luck-_Black_Cat.jpg |Bad Luck Black Cat (SS Rare) |link=Black Cat -Wicked_Bad_Luck-_Black_Cat+.jpg |Bad Luck Black Cat+ (U Rare) |link=Black Cat Annihilus.jpg |Annihilus (SS Rare) |link=Annihilus Annihilus+.jpg |Annihilus+ (U Rare) |link=Annihilus -Great Responsibility- Spider-Man.jpg |Responsibility Spider-Man (SS Rare) |link=Spider-Man -Great_Responsibility-_Spider-Man+.jpg |Responsibility Spider-Man+ (U Rare) |link=Spider-Man -Hell Bike- Ghost Rider.jpg |Bike Ghost Rider (SS Rare) |link=Ghost Rider -Hell Bike- Ghost Rider+.jpg |Bike Ghost Rider+ (U Rare) |link=Ghost Rider -Wall-Crawler-_Spider-Man.jpg |Wall-Crawler Spider-Man (SS Rare) |link=Spider-Man -Wall-Crawler-_Spider-Man+.jpg |Wall-Crawler Spider-Man+ (U Rare) |link=Spider-Man -Spider-Clone-_Scarlet_Spider.jpg |Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider (SS Rare) |link=Scarlet Spider -Spider-Clone-_Scarlet_Spider+.jpg |Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider+ (U Rare) |link=Scarlet Spider |-| 10= Friendly Neighbor Spider Man.png |Neighbor Spider-Man (U Rare) |link=Spider Man Friendly Neighbor Spider Man_L.png |Neighbor Spider-Man+ (Legendary) |link=Spider Man Sandman.png |Sandman (Common) |link=Sandman Sandman+.png |Sandman+ (Uncommon) |link=Sandman Lukecage1.jpg |Luke Cage (Common) |link=Luke Cage Luke Cage+.PNG |Luke Cage+ (Uncommon) |link=Luke Cage kingpin1.jpg |Kingpin (Common) |link=Kingpin kingpin2.jpg |Kingpin+ (Uncommon) |link=Kingpin beast.jpg |Beast (Common) |link=Beast beast2.jpg |Beast+ (Uncommon) |link=Beast sentinelcommon.jpg |Sentinel (Common) |link=Sentinel sentinel1.jpg |Sentinel+ (Uncommon) |link=Sentinel warmachine1.jpg |War Machine (Common) |link=War Machine warmachine2.jpg |War Machine+ (Uncommon) |link=War Machine The_Thing.png |The Thing (Common) |link=The Thing The_Thing+.png |The Thing+ (Uncommon) |link=The Thing |-| 11= hercules1.jpg |Hercules (Common) |link=Hercules hercules2.jpg |Hercules+ (Uncommon) |link=Hercules medusa1.jpg |Medusa (Common) |link=Medusa medusa2.jpg |Medusa+ (Uncommon) |link=Medusa Colossus.PNG |Colossus (Common) |link=Colossus Colossus+.PNG |Colossus+ (Uncommon) |link=Colossus Silver_Samurai.jpg |Silver Samurai (Common) |link=Silver Samurai Silver_Samurai+.jpg |Silver Samurai+ (Uncommon) |link=Silver Samurai Cyclops.png |Cyclops (Uncommon) |link=Cyclops Cyclops+.png |Cyclops+ (Rare) |link=Cyclops wolverine.jpg |Wolverine (Uncommon) |link=Wolverine Wolverine+.jpg |Wolverine+ (Rare) |link=Wolverine hulk1.jpg |Hulk (Uncommon) |link=Hulk hulk2.jpg |Hulk+ (Rare) |link=Hulk shehulk1.jpg |She-Hulk (Uncommon) |link=She-Hulk She-Hulk+.png |She-Hulk (Rare) |link=She-Hulk |-| 12= silversurfer1.jpg |Silver Surfer (Uncommon) |link=Silver Surfer Silver Surfer+.png |Silver Surfer+ (Rare) |link=Silver Surfer Thor.jpg |Thor (Uncommon) |link=Thor Thor+.png |Thor (Rare) |link=Thor ultron1.jpg |Ultron (Uncommon) |link=Ultron Ultron+.png |Ultron+ (Rare) |link=Ultron Havok.png |Havok (Uncommon) |link=Havok Havok+.png |Havok (Rare) |link=Havok Thor_Girl.jpg |Thor Girl (Uncommon) |link=Thor Girl Thor_Girl+.jpg |Thor Girl+ (Rare) |link=Thor Girl -Scientist- Beast.png |Scientist Beast (Rare) |link=Beast -Scientist- Beast+.png |Scientist Beast+ (S Rare) |link=Beast ironmonger1.jpg |Iron Monger (Rare) |link=Iron Monger Iron Monger+.png |Iron Monger+ (S Rare) |link=Iron Monger MODOK.png |MODOK (Rare) |link=MODOK MODOK+.png |MODOK+ (S Rare) |link=MODOK |-| 13= -Bedrock- Thing.png |Bedrock Thing (Rare) |link=Thing -Bedrock- Thing+.png |Bedrock Thing+ (S Rare) |link=Thing Shehulk_rare.jpg |Eagle She-Hulk (Rare) |link=She-Hulk Shehulk2.jpg |Eagle She-Hulk+ (S Rare) |link=She-Hulk Silver Surfer Rare.png |Cosmo Silver Surfer (Rare) |link=Silver Surfer Silver Surfer Rare+.png |Cosmo Silver Surfer+ (S Rare) |link=Silver Surfer -Mjolnir- Thor.png |Mjolnir Thor (Rare) |link=Thor -Mjolnir- Thor+.png |Mjolnir Thor+ (S Rare) |link=Thor Kraven.png |Kraven (Rare) |link=Kraven Kraven+.png |Kraven+ (S Rare) |link=Kraven VTRBSWarMachine.jpg |V.T.R.B.S. War Machine (Rare) |link=War Machine VTRBSWarMachine+.jpg |V.T.R.B.S. War Machine+ (S Rare) |link=War Machine CosmicEnergyHavok.jpg |Energy Havok (Rare) |link=Havok CosmicEnergyHavok+.jpg |Energy Havok+ (S Rare) |link=Havok -Knuckle_Up-_Luke_Cage.jpg |Up Luke Cage (Rare) |link=Luke Cage -Knuckle_Up-_Luke_Cage+.jpg |Up Luke Cage+ (S Rare) |link=Luke Cage |-| 14= -Future Vision- Cyclops.jpg |Vision Cyclops (Rare) |link=Cyclops -Future Vision- Cyclops+.jpg |Vision Cyclops+ (S Rare) |link=Cyclops -Optic Captain- Cyclops.png |Captain Cyclops+ (S Rare) |link=Cyclops -Optic Captain- Cyclops+.png |Captain Cyclops+ (SS Rare) |link=Cyclops -Logan's Spirit- Wolverine.png |Spirit Wolverine (S Rare) |link=Wolverine -Logan's Spirit- Wolverine+.png |Spirit Wolverine+ (SS Rare) |link=Wolverine Hulk S Rare.jpg |Monster Hulk (S Rare) |link=Hulk -Gamma Monster- Hulk+.png |Monster Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=Hulk -Steel Cyborg- War Machine.png |Cyborg War Machine+ (S Rare) |link=War Machine -Steel Cyborg- War Machine+.png |Cyborg War Machine+ (SS Rare) |link=War Machine -Unleashed Power- Thing.png |Power Thing (S Rare) |link=Thing -Unleashed Power- Thing+.png |Power Thing+ (SS Rare) |link=Thing -Son of Odin- Thor.png |of Odin Thor (S Rare) |link=Thor -Son of Odin- Thor+.png |of Odin Thor+ (SS Rare) |link=Thor LadyLiberatorSheHulk.jpg |Liberator She-Hulk (S Rare) |link=She-Hulk LadyLiberatorSheHulk+.jpg |Liberator She-Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=She-Hulk |-| 15= AdvancedIntelligenceUltron.jpg |Intelligence Ultron (S Rare) |link=Ultron AdvancedIntelligenceUltron+.jpg |Intelligence Ultron+ (SS Rare) |link=Ultron Black_Bolt.jpg |Black Bolt (S Rare) |link=Black Bolt Black_Bolt+.jpg |Black Bolt+ (SS Rare) |link=Black Bolt Red Hulk.jpg |Red Hulk (S Rare) |link=Red Hulk Red Hulk+.jpg |Red Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=Red Hulk -Mutant_Hunter-_Sentinel.jpg |Hunter Sentinel (S Rare) |link=Sentinel -Mutant Hunter- Sentinel+.jpg |Hunter Sentinel+ (SS Rare) |link=Sentinel -Gift of Battle- Hercules.jpg |of Battle Hercules (S Rare) |link=Hercules -Gift of Battle- Hercules+.jpg |of Battle Hercules+ (SS Rare) |link=Hercules -Stone_Skin,_Soft_Heart-_The_Thing.jpg |Skin, Soft Heart The Thing (S Rare) |link=Thing -Stone_Skin,_Soft_Heart-_The_Thing+.jpg |Skin, Soft Heart The Thing+ (SS Rare) |link=Thing VDay She Hulk.JPG |Enough for Love She-Hulk (S Rare) |link=She-Hulk -Time_Enough_For_Love-_She-Hulk+.jpg |Enough for Love She-Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=She-Hulk -Prince of Attilan- Black Bolt.jpg |of Attilan Black Bolt (S Rare) |link=Black Bolt -Prince Of Attilan- Black Bolt+.PNG |of Attilan Black Bolt+ (SS Rare) |link=Black Bolt |-| 16= -Incredible Rage- Hulk.png |Rage Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Hulk -Incredible Rage- Hulk+.png |Rage Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=Hulk PowerCosmicSurfer.jpg |Cosmic Silver Surfer (SS Rare) |link=Silver Surfer PowerCosmicSilverSurfer+.jpg |Cosmic Silver Surfer+ (U Rare) |link=Silver Surfer -Son of Asgard- Thor.png |of Asgard Thor (SS Rare) |link=Thor -Son of Asgard- Thor+.png |of Asgard Thor+ (U Rare) |link=Thor -CrimsonGemOfCyttorak-Juggernaut.png |Gem of Cyttoark Juggernaut (SS Rare) |link=Juggernaut -Crimson_Gem_of_Cyttorak-_Juggernaut+.jpg |Gem of Cyttoark Juggernaut+ (U Rare) |link=Juggernaut FerociousFighterWolverine.jpg |Fighter Wolverine (SS Rare) |link=Wolverine -Ferocious_Fighter-_Wolverine+.jpg |Fighter Wolverine+ (U Rare) |link=Wolverine -Enemy_Inside-_Hulk.jpg |Inside Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Hulk -Enemy_Inside-_Hulk+.jpg |Inside Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=Hulk -Thunder_God-_Thor.jpg |God Thor (SS Rare) |link=Thor -Thunder_God-_Thor+.jpg |God Thor+ (U Rare) |link=Thor -Jade Giantess- She-Hulk.jpg |Giantess She-Hulk (SS Rare) |link=She-Hulk -Jade Giantess- She-Hulk+.png |Giantess She-Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=She-Hulk |-| 17= nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (SS Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (U Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (SS Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (U Rare) |link= WolverineURare.jpg |Claw Wolverine (U Rare) |link=Wolverine -Adamantium Claw- Wolverine+.png |Claw Wolverine+ (Legendary) |link=Wolverine Hulk3.jpg |Power Hulk (U Rare) |link=Hulk -Ultimate_Power-_Hulk+.jpg |Power Hulk+ (Legendary) |link=Hulk -Symbiote-_Venom.jpg |Symbiote Venom (U Rare) |link=Venom -Symbiote- Venom+.jpg |Symbiote Venom+ (Legendary) |link=Venom nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (U Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (Legendary) |link= -Genuine_Leader-_Cyclops.jpg |Leader Cyclops (U Rare) |link=Cyclops -Genuine_Leader-_Cyclops+.jpg |Leader Cyclops+ (Legendary) |link=Cyclops psylocke1.jpg |Psylocke (Common) |link=Psylocke psylocke2.jpg |Psylocke+ (Uncommon) |link=Psylocke |-| 18= falcon1.jpg |Falcon (Common) |link=Falcon falcon2.jpg |Falcon+ (Uncommon) |link=Falcon elektra.png |Elektra (Common) |link=Elektra elektra_.jpg |Elektra+ (Uncommon) |link=Elektra bullseye1.jpg |Bullseye (Common) |link=Bullseye bullseye2.jpg |Bullseye+ (Uncommon) |link=Bullseye mrfantastic1.jpg |Mr. Fantastic (Common) |link=Mr. Fantastic mrfantastic2.jpg |Mr. Fantastic+ (Uncommon) |link=Mr. Fantastic invisiblewoman1.jpg |Invisible Woman (Common) |link=Invisible Woman invisiblewoman2.jpg |Invisible Woman+ (Uncommon) |link=Invisible Woman franklin.png |Franklin (Common) |link=Franklin franklin+.png |Franklin+ (Uncommon) |link=Franklin Vision.png |Vision (Common) |link=Vision Vision+.png |Vision+ (Uncommon) |link=Vision Enchantress.png |Enchantress (Common) |link=Enchantress Enchantress_+.jpg |Enchantress+ (Uncommon) |link=Enchantress |-| 19= Black Panther.png |Black Panther (Common) |link=Black Panther Black Panther+.jpg |Black Panther+ (Uncommon) |link=Black Panther Iron_Lad.jpg |Iron Lad (Common) |link=Iron Lad Iron_Lad+.jpg |Iron Lad+ (Uncommon) |link=Iron Lad -Beautiful Ninja- Psylocke.png |Ninja Psylocke (Uncommon) |link=Psylocke -Beautiful_Ninja-_Psylocke+.png |Ninja Psylocke+ (Rare) |link=Psylocke Iron-man.jpg |Iron Man (Uncommon) |link=Iron Man Ironman_rare.jpg |Iron Man+ (Rare) |link=Iron Man Captain America.png |Captain America (Uncommon) |link=Captain America Captain America+.png |Captain America+ (Rare) |link=Captain America Punisher1.jpg |Punisher (Uncommon) |link=Punisher Punisher2.jpg |Punisher+ (Rare) |link=Punisher -Psychokinetic-_Invisible_Woman.png |Psychokinetic Invisible Woman (Uncommon) |link=Invisible Woman Invisiblewoman3.jpg |Psychokinetic Invisible Woman+ (Rare) |link=Invisible Woman Drstrange1.jpg |Doctor Strange (Uncommon) |link=Doctor Strange Drstrange2.jpg |Doctor Strange+ (Rare) |link=Doctor Strange |-| 20= Hawkeye.png |Hawkeye (Uncommon) |link=Hawkeye Hawkeye+.png |Hawkeye+ (Rare) |link=Hawkeye Ironfist1.jpg |Iron Fist (Uncommon) |link=Iron Fist Iron Fist+.png |Iron Fist+ (Rare) |link=Iron Fist Ant-Man.jpg |Ant-Man (Uncommon) |link=Ant-Man Ant-Man+.jpg |Ant-Man+ (Rare) |link=Ant-Man -Ruthless- Punisher.png |Ruthless Punisher (Rare) |link=Punisher -Ruthless-_Punisher+.jpg |Ruthless Punisher+ (S Rare) |link=Punisher -Brilliant_Scientist-_Mr._Fantastic.png |Scientist Mr. Fantastic (Rare) |link=Mr. Fantastic -Brilliant_Scientist-_Mr._Fantastic+.jpg |Scientist Mr. Fantastic+ (S Rare) |link=Mr. Fantastic -Invisibility-_Invisible_Woman.png |Invisibility Invisible Woman (Rare) |link=Invisible Woman -Invisibility-_Invisible_Woman+.jpg |Invisibility Invisible Woman+ (S Rare) |link=Invisible Woman Taskmaster.png |Taskmaster (Rare) |link=Taskmaster Taskmaster+.jpg |Taskmaster+ (S Rare) |link=Taskmaster -Ultimate_Fist-_Iron_Fist.png |Fist Iron Fist (Rare) |link=Iron Fist -Ultimate_Fist-_Iron_Fist+.jpg |Fist Iron Fist+ (S Rare) |link=Iron Fist |-| 21= Baron Von Strucker.png |Baron Von Strucker (Rare) |link=Baron Von Strucker Baronvonstrucker+srare.jpg |Baron Von Strucker (S Rare) |link=Baron Von Strucker Doctor_Octopus.jpg |Doctor Octopus (Rare) |link=Doctor Octopus Doctor_Octopus+.jpg |Doctor Octopus+ (S Rare) |link=Doctor Octopus Jigsaw.jpg |Jigsaw (Rare) |link=Jigsaw Jigsaw+.jpg |Jigsaw+ (S Rare) |link=Jigsaw PreciseShotHawkeye.jpg |Shot Hawkeye (Rare) |link=Hawkeye PerciseShotHawkeye+.jpg |Shot Hawkeye+ (S Rare) |link=Hawkeye RMoonKnight.png |Moon Knight (Rare) |link=Moon Knight Moon_Knight+.jpg |Moon Knight+ (S Rare) |link=Moon Knight -ChaosMagic-ScarletWitch.png |Magic Scarlet Witch (Rare) |link=Scarlet Witch -Chaos Magic- Scarlet Witch+.jpg |Magic Scarlet Witch+ (S Rare) |link=Scarlet Witch Bucky_Barnes.jpg |Bucky Barnes (Rare) |link=Bucky Barnes Bucky_Barnes+.jpg |Bucky Barnes+ (S Rare) |link=Bucky Barnes -Mister Elastic- Mr. Fantastic.jpg |Elastic Mr. Fantastic (Rare) |link=Mr. Fantastic -Mister Elastic- Mr. Fantastic+.jpg |Elastic Mr. Fantastic+ (S Rare) |link=Mr. Fantastic |-| 22= Wrecker.jpg |Wrecker (Rare) |link=Wrecker Wrecker+.jpg |Wrecker+ (S Rare) |link=Wrecker -Protector_of_the_Universe-_Captain_Marvel.jpg |of the Universe Captain Marvel (Rare) |link=Captain Marvel -Protector_of_the_Universe-_Captain_Marvel+.jpg |of the Universe Captain Marvel+ (S Rare) |link=Captain Marvel -All-Seeing-_Doctor_Strange.jpg |All-Seeing Doctor Strange (Rare) |link=Doctor Strange -All-Seeing-_Doctor_Strange+.jpg |All-Seeing Doctor Strange+ (S Rare) |link=Doctor Strange -Repulsor_Beam-_Iron_Man.jpg |Beam Iron Man (S Rare) |link=Iron Man -Repulsor_Beam-_Iron_Man+.jpg |Beam Iron Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Iron Man -Vibranium_Shield-_Captain_America.jpg |Shield Captain America (S Rare) |link=Captain America -Vibranium_Shield-_Captain_America+.jpg |Shield Captain America+ (SS Rare) |link=Captain America -Executioner-_Punisher.jpg |Executioner Punisher (S Rare) |link=Punisher -Executioner-_Punisher+.jpg |Executioner Punisher+ (SS Rare) |link=Punisher -Supreme_Magician-_Doctor_Strange.jpg |Magician Doctor Strange (S Rare) |link=Doctor Strange -Supreme_Magician-_Doctor_Strange+.jpg |Magician Doctor Strange+ (SS Rare) |link=Doctor Strange -Skilled_Marksman-_Hawkeye.jpg |Marksman Hawkeye (S Rare) |link=Hawkeye -Skilled_Marksman-_Hawkeye+.jpg |Marksman Hawkeye+ (SS Rare) |link=Hawkeye |-| 23= PsychicKatanaPsylocke.jpg |Katana Psylocke (S Rare) |link=Psylocke PsychicKatanaPsylocke+.jpg |Katana Psylocke+ (SS Rare) |link=Psylocke ArsenalPunisher.jpg |Arsenal Punisher (S Rare) |link=Punisher -Arsenal- Punisher+.jpg |Arsenal Punisher+ (SS Rare) |link=Punisher PractitionerofAncientAlchemyDoctorStrange.jpg |of Ancient Alchemy Dr. Strange (S Rare) |link=Doctor Strange -Practitioner_of_Ancient_Alchemy-_Dr._Strange+.jpg |of Ancient Alchemy Dr. Strange+ (SS Rare) |link=Doctor Strange -Diamond Lady- Emma Frost.jpg |Lady Emma Frost (S Rare) |link=Emma Frost -Diamond_Lady-_Emma_Frost+.jpg |Lady Emma Frost+ (SS Rare) |link=Emma Frost -Son of Chaos- Wiccan.jpg |of Chaos Wiccan (S Rare) |link=Wiccan -Son of Chaos- Wiccan+.jpg |of Chaos Wiccan+ (SS Rare) |link=Wiccan -Hulkbuster-_Iron_Man.jpg |Hulkbuster Iron Man (S Rare) |link=Iron Man -Hulkbuster-_Iron_Man+.jpg |Hulkbuster Iron Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Iron Man -Hand Mistress- Elektra.jpg |Mistress Elektra (S Rare) |link=Elektra -Hand Mistress- Elektra+.jpg |Mistress Elektra+ (SS Rare) |link=Elektra VDay Emma Frost.JPG |Take Romance Emma Frost (S Rare) |link=Emma Frost -Ill Take Romance- Emma Frost+.jpg |Take Romance Emma Frost+ (SS Rare) |link=Emma Frost |-| 24= -Masterless- Ronin.jpg |Masterless Ronin (S Rare) |link=Ronin -Masterless- Ronin+.jpg |Masterless Ronin+ (SS Rare) |link=Ronin nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (S Rare) |link= nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (SS Rare) |link= KunlunMasterIronFist.jpg |Master Iron Fist (SS Rare) |link=Iron Fist KunlunMasterIronFist+.jpg |Master Iron Fist+ (U Rare) |link=Iron Fist -American_Pride-_Captain_America.jpg |Pride Captain America (SS Rare) |link=Captain America -American_Pride-_Captain_America+.jpg |Pride Captain America+ (U Rare) |link=Captain America Mrfantastic ssrare.jpg |Solution Mr. Fantastic (SS Rare) |link=Mr. Fantastic -Scientific_Solution-_Mr._Fantastic+.jpg |Solution Mr. Fantastic+ (U Rare) |link=Mr. Fantastic Loki1.jpg |Trickster Loki (SS Rare) |link=Loki -Devious_Trickster-_Loki+.jpg |Trickster Loki+ (U Rare) |link=Loki -Ferrous_Hero-_Iron_Man.jpg |Hero Iron Man (SS Rare) |link=Iron Man -Ferrous Hero- Iron Man+.png |Hero Iron Man+ (U Rare) |link=Iron Man -Mind_Over_Matter-_ProfessorX.jpg |Over Matter ProfessorX (SS Rare) |link=Professor X -Mind_Over_Matter-_ProfessorX+.jpg |Over Matter ProfessorX+ (U Rare) |link=Professor X |-| 25= -Sentinel of Liberty- Captain America.jpg |of Liberty Captain America (SS Rare) |link=Captain America -Sentinel of Liberty- Captain America+.jpg |of Liberty Captain America+ (U Rare) |link=Captain America -Nexus Being- Scarlet Witch.jpg |Being Scarlet Witch (SS Rare) |link= -Nexus Being- Scarlet Witch+.jpg |Being Scarlet Witch+ (U Rare) |link= Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (SS Rare) |link= Nocard.jpg |Unknown Card (U Rare) |link= -Arc_Reactor-_Iron_Man.jpg |Reactor Iron Man (U Rare) |link=Iron Man -Arc_Reactor-_Iron_Man+.jpg |Reactor Iron Man+ (Legendary) |link=Iron Man SapiensSuperiorMagneto.jpg |Superior Magneto (U Rare) |link=Magneto -Sapiens Superior- Magneto+.jpg |Superior Magneto+ (Legendary) |link=Magneto -Immortal_Weapon-_Iron_Fist.jpg |Weapon Iron Fist (U Rare) |link=Iron Fist -Immortal_Weapon-_Iron_Fist+.jpg |Weapon Iron Fist+ (Legendary) |link=Iron Fist Mephisto.jpg |Mephisto (SS Rare) |link=Mephisto Mephisto+.jpg |Mephisto+ (U Rare) |link=Mephisto Angel.jpg |Angel (Common) |link=Angel Angel+.jpg |Angel+ (Uncommon) |link=Angel |-| 26= Nighthawk.jpg |Nighthawk (Uncommon) |link=Nighthawk Nighthawk+.jpg |Nighthawk+ (Rare) |link=Nighthawk Skaar.png |Skaar (Common) |link=Skaar Skaar+.jpg |Skaar+ (Uncommon) |link=Skaar Daken.jpg |Daken (Uncommon) |link=Daken Daken+.jpg |Daken+ (Rare) |link=Daken Hawkeye II.JPG |Hawkeye II (Common) |link=Hawkeye_II Hawkeye_II+.jpg |Hawkeye II+ (Uncommon) |link=Hawkeye_II The_Hood.jpg |The Hood (Uncommon) |link=Hood The_Hood+.jpg |The Hood+ (Rare) |link=Hood -The Master- Doctor Doom.jpg |Master Doctor Doom (U Rare) |link=Doctor Doom -The Master- Doctor Doom+.jpg |Master Doctor Doom+ (Legendary) |link=Doctor Doom -Oathbound- Silver Surfer.jpg |Oathbound Silver Surfer (SS Rare) |link=Silver Surfer -Oathbound- Silver Surfer+.jpg |Oathbound Silver Surfer+ (U Rare) |link=Silver Surfer -Black Leopard- Black Panther.jpg |Leopard Black Panther (S Rare) |link=Black Panther -Black_Leopard-_Black_Panther+.jpg |Leopard Black Panther+ (SS Rare) |link=Black Panther |-| 27= -Red in the Ledger- Black Widow.jpg |in the Ledger Black Widow (Rare) |link=Black Widow -Red in the Ledger- Black Widow+.jpg |in the Ledger Black Widow+ (S Rare) |link=Black Widow -Idol_of_Millions-_The_Thing.jpg |of Millions The Thing (SS Rare) |link=Thing -Idol_of_Millions-_The_Thing+.jpg |of Millions The Thing+ (U Rare) |link=Thing -Unseen_Power-_Invisible_Woman.jpg |Power Invisible Woman (S Rare) |link=Invisible Woman -Unseen_Power-_Invisible_Woman+.jpg |Power Invisible Woman+ (SS Rare) |link=Invisible Woman -Matchstick_Johnny-_Human_Torch.jpg |Johnny Human Torch (Rare) |link=Human Torch -Matchstick_Johnny-_Human_Torch+.jpg |Johnny Human Torch+ (S Rare) |link=Human Torch -Sky-Rider-_Silver_Surfer.jpg |Sky-Rider Silver Surfer (U Rare) |link=Silver Surfer -Sky-Rider-_Silver_Surfer+.jpg |Sky-Rider Silver Surfer+ (Legendary) |link=Silver Surfer |-| Unlisted= -Offspring- Carnage.jpg |Offspring Carnage (Rare) |link=Carnage Nocard.jpg |Offspring Carnage+ (S Rare) |link=Carnage -Infinite Lawyer- She-Hulk.jpg |Lawyer She-Hulk (SS Rare) |link=She-Hulk nocard.jpg |Lawyer She-Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=She-Hulk -First Mutant- Apocalypse.jpg |Mutant Apocalypse (SS Rare) |link=Apocalypse nocard.jpg |Mutant Apocalypse+ (U Rare) |link=Apocalypse -Pale Man- Mister Sinister.jpg |Man Mister Sinister (S Rare) |link=Mister Sinister nocard.jpg |Man Mister Sinister+ (SS Rare) |link=Mister Sinister -All-Father- Odin.jpg |All-Father Odin (S Rare) |link=Odin nocard.jpg |All-Father Odin+ (SS Rare) |link=Odin __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ Category:Card Catalog